


push you to the edge to see (how far you're willing to reach)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, anyways heres another drabble from the dance academy au, audrevie enemies to lovers hell yeah, mal and uma just want the best for them, two drabbles in one day???? thats a record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: to put it quite simply, everyone is quite fed up with evie's and audrey's bickering.
Relationships: Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	push you to the edge to see (how far you're willing to reach)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, woah. two drabbles in one day seems like some type of record for me JKSDHSHDFHKF. but anyways this was inspired by an ask i got on my tumblr blog a while ago basically describing this drabble in 5 headcanons, and i just kinda expanded on it and ended up finishing it last night!! hope yall enjoy!

Mal, Uma, and pretty much everyone knows of Evie and Audrey’s seemingly never ending feud, but they aren’t exactly sure why. 

They aren’t sure how Audrey and Evie cannot seem to sing a duet together without out-riffing the other as if it’s going to kill them, or how they don’t literally break their entire skeleton from trying to see who could do the most pirouettes or who can do the highest grande jete. But what they did know is that over time it got less interesting, and more  _ annoying.  _ They loved the both of them to death, but they think the day that they’re actually nice to each other is the day that pigs fly. 

They have a day off, so they all decide to go to the karaoke lounge downtown. Mal wants to fight whoever had the stupid idea to bring Audrey  _ and  _ Evie and not one or the other. Her and Audrey came together, because she thought Evie and Harry were going shopping instead. Nevertheless, Evie and Harry changed their plans last minute and Uma mutters a “My God,” under her breath when they see them entering through the door. 

“Mal, I’m gonna kill you.” Audrey lowly says to the blonde. “Did you invite her?”

“I had no idea she was coming, I was misinformed!” Mal whisper-yells. 

Audrey huffs and rolls her eyes, as she hears Evie voice’s greeting Mal and walking off as if Audrey were a ghost. Evie turns around abruptly, sarcastically putting her hand on her hip. 

“Oh! Hey, Audrey.” she fakes a smile. “Didn’t see you there.” 

Audrey’s jaw twitches, fists balling at her sides. Mal places a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, cool off. Not here.”

The brunette simply just sighs before going to sit next to Ben. Harry, Jay, and Carlos give each other looks, as if they were thinking the same thing. Mal joins Uma on the couch with an exasperated sigh. 

“This is gonna be a long night.” Mal says. 

“Welp,” Uma says, leaning to rest her back. “Lets just hope they don’t try and kill each other by the time we leave.” 

“And if they do?” 

“If the cops show up, we out.” Uma says, half joking, but she knows if it actually happens then that’s the plan. 

The first to start the karaoke session is Ben, in which he sings a song from an old Broadway show that no one else recognizes except him. Next is Jay and Harry, who do a duet to  _ “We Belong Together” _ by Mariah Carey (which everyone loves, by the way.)

Audrey volunteers to sing after their duet is finished. The laughing and chattering was abruptly silenced when Evie stands and says that she would like to do a duet with Audrey. And everyone  _ knew  _ exactly what Evie was trying to do. Carlos gives Mal and Uma a look, mentally asking if Evie has lost her damn mind, and Uma replies by just shrugging her shoulders. 

Jay is the one to speak what they’ve been thinking since she got here. “Evie can you not right now? It’s kinda supposed to be a chill night and—“

“No, no.” Evie shushes him, every hint of cockiness and mischief showing off in her tone. “Just trust me on this.” 

Audrey is side eyeing the girl harshly, trying very hard to keep whatever snarky comments she had to herself. With a devilish grin, Evie takes the microphone out of Harry’s hand. Just when they thought things couldn’t get any worse, they let out slightly annoyed sighs when Audrey requested they sing  _ ‘Bang Bang’ _ by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj. 

“‘M gonnae need an aspirin after this.” Harry grumbles, as him and Jay take a seat on the couch. “Should’ve went shopping with Evie.” 

“You made a big ass mistake of coming here with her.” Jay laughs as the song starts. 

Not only could Audrey and Evie sing the song like normal people, but they thought it would be rather beneficial to add unnecessary hair flips, spontaneous choreography, riffs and high notes. By the end of the song, Evie turns to Audrey and runs a hand through her disheveled brown locks, which strangely annoyed the latter brunette. 

Audrey snatches the microphone out of Evie’s hand and asks if anyone would like to go next. No one answered her, just gave her looks of discomfort and annoyance because they killed the whole mood. 

“Actually, I’m gonna call it a night. There’s actually a song I’ve been um, meaning to record for a couple weeks.” Carlos says, lying straight through his teeth. 

Everyone else starts to grumble an excuse to leave as they awkwardly shuffled from their seats to make their way toward the door. Ben kindly volunteered to pay, and he felt so bad, he had to tip the man who ran the songs extra. 

-

Mal enters her apartment, the peaceful silence making her recognize the prominent ringing in her ears that Audrey and Evie caused. She sits on her couch, when her phone buzzes and she sees Uma’s contact name with a message under it. 

**uma** (8:35 PM): fr tho we have to do something about them

**uma** (8:35 PM): ive just about HAD IT

Mal laughs as she opens the text messages, replying instantly. 

**mal** (8:36PM): u and me both! 

**mal** (8:36 PM): OMFGGG

**mal** (8:36 PM): WAIT 

**mal** (8:36 PM): what if we make audrey do a dance duet with evie. 

Uma doesn’t immediately respond, but Mal sees the gray chat bubble with the three dots disappearing and reappearing every couple of seconds.

**uma** (8:37 PM): um

**uma** (8:37 PM): did u not see what just happened in the karaoke place?????

**mal** (8:37 PM): KSKSKSKK i did. what i meant was like we can make them do a duet in a style that involves contact like waltz or salsa 

**uma** (8:38 PM): ok. im listening 

**uma** (8:38 PM): u might be onto something! hold on lemme get carlos’s opinion on this cos hes an expert on these type of things 

Two minutes go by, and Mal’s phone buzzes again with a text from Uma. 

**uma** (8:40 PM): i just told carlos and his only response was ‘ok wig’ so that must mean he’s on board with the idea

**mal** (8:40 PM): SWEET 

**mal** (8:40 PM): lets put a fucking end to this fued once and for all!!! love them to pieces but my head is literally gonna explode if i ever have to hear those two bicker again

**uma** (8:41 PM): we are literally the smartest people in this whole universe and thats that on that 

**mal** (8:41 PM): dont u mean me?? i was the one that came up with the idea

**uma** (8:41 PM): but i was the one who suggested we do something in the first place 

**mal** (8:41 PM): i hate u 

**uma** (8:41 PM): i love u 

-

“A duet?! Hell no.” Audrey says to Mal before she turns to the mirror to focus on putting up her hair. 

“Please?” Mal whines. “This is for your own--well,  _ our  _ own good.” 

Audrey looks at Mal through the mirror, puzzled. “What?”

“Are you kidding?” the blonde makes a face. “You literally haven’t noticed your whole thing with you and Evie?” 

“I’m sorry but,” she secures the band on her ponytail. “I’m just so tired of Evie trying to one-up me every chance she gets.” 

“Yeah, well, imagine how tired the rest of us are for having to listen to that on a daily basis.” the blonde crosses her arms. “Look, I don’t even know what started this whole feud, but we all just want you guys to make up and leave whatever happened in the past. Please.”

Audrey rolls her eyes and sighs. “Fine.” 

“That’s my girl!” Mal squeals as she pulls the girl into a cuddle. 

/

“No way,” Evie says, shaking her head at Uma’s request. “No ma’am.” 

Uma and Carlos had come up to Evie to pitch the idea, and they thought it’d be a little easier to sway her if they were  _ really really  _ nice about it. Evie didn’t follow through at all, because she wasn’t born last night. 

“Come on, Evie, it’s just a minute long duet. You guys don’t even have to rehearse, it’s all freestyle.” Carlos explains. 

Evie doesn’t budge, but still continues to shake her head in denial. 

“Are you really gonna sit here and act like it’s the end of the world if you just do a duet with her?” Uma asks. 

Carlos, Mal, and Uma could very well agree on the fact that Audrey and Evie were hard to please as much as it was hard for them to get along. 

“You guys can convince me all you want to, but I won’t do it. Not with her.” Evie declares. 

Carlos and Uma give each other a look before Carlos speaks up. “Can I be honest with you? Like, legit honest?” 

“Hit me.” 

“What we’re really trying to say is that our heads are gonna explode if you two keep this whole back and forth thing up.” 

“And we love ya’ll, we really do.” Uma comments. “But we would really love you two if you just made up.” 

Evie sighs, because  _ damn it _ , they’ve got a point. “Ok. Alright, I’ll do it.” 

Uma and Carlos hug Evie as if she were the softest teddy bear in the world. The taller girl chuckles and tells them that if they want her to do this duet she’s going to have to let her breathe first. 

-

“Now you guys are absolutely sure that this duet is gonna help Evie and Audrey break their little feud?” Every hint of concern could be heard in Mr. Facilier’s voice. He too had seen what went down, but it was hard for him to do much about it. Normally, he’s intolerant of said petty behavior and would have them kicked out if matters continued, but he thinks they’re both amazingly talented and they’ve worked their asses off just to be in the academy.

“Uma, Carlos and I talked it over before deciding anything.” Mal tells him. “Trust me, we’ve got it under control.” 

All the dancers sit up against the wall, waiting for the two to start their duet. Audrey and Evie aren’t even making eye contact with each other, and Audrey literally has to hold her tongue from saying something rude to the latter girl. She’s only in this for her friends, and so is Evie. 

“Ready?” Evie quietly says to the shorter girl. 

“I guess so.” Audrey says flatly. “I’m the lead.” 

Evie raises an eyebrow. “Not on my watch.” she grabs her wrist and pulls her forward, so now they’re dangerously inches apart. “ _ I’m  _ the lead.” 

Audrey thought she couldn’t get any angrier until now, big brown eyes burning into Evie’s. “You are so lucky I’m only doing this for Mal.” she growls. 

The music starts, and Evie tells her to follow her lead as she makes the first move. They both have a very extensive knowledge of salsa, so to the others it already looks smooth and they aren't stumbling over their feet. Evie spins Audrey a couple times before pulling her back in so they were making eye contact again. Mal and Uma are mentally praying to every god that their plan works (so much that they are literally holding hands), and that Facilier won’t have their heads on a stick if they get worse. 

Evie can’t help but notice that while she’s busy twirling Audrey, she has this sort of burning confidence in her eyes, as if saying she won’t let anyone step on her. She thinks her head is playing tricks on her when she thinks she likes it, and more specifically  _ finds it attractive.  _

The pit of Audrey’s stomach feels warm when she feels Evie’s strong arms leading her, especially when one of her arms lock around her waist. Her eyes are locked with hers, and she feels a smirk playing along her lips as the taller woman finally spins her and they strike the finishing pose. 

The students around them cheer and clap, and it brings the two back into reality because they swear they got lost in eachother. Their eyes are still locked, but this time instead of cocky grins its bashful smiles. They pull away from each other quickly , trying to hide their blushing faces. 

Uma and Mal have huge, relieved smiles on their faces when Audrey sits next to them. 

“You did it!” Mal exclaims, hugging Audrey. “I’m proud of you!” 

“Yeah, it’s nothing!” Audrey laughs bashfully. 

Carlos and Uma run over to hug Evie again, and she laughs. 

“See what happens when you listen to us?” Uma says. 

“I guess you’re right.” Evie giggles. 

The class continues for the remaining couple of hours, and after Facilier dismisses them, Evie approaches Audrey as she’s packing her bag for the day. 

“Hey, Audrey?” Evie says, and it sounds friendly and not bitchy. Audrey turns attentively, and she sees that Evie has a sweet and forgiving smile on her face. 

“You did really good today. And I uh….actually mean that.” the taller girl says. 

“Thank you so much, Evie.” Audrey smiles back. “You’re a really good lead as well.” 

Evie’s smile fades a little, as she looks down and starts fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket. “You know, now that Uma and Carlos were telling me what was going on between you and me and our feud, I’m really sorry about that. I was really being an asshole and I was way too caught up in myself for not noticing it.” 

Something about Evie saying that makes Audrey’s heart beat a little faster. It felt genuine, and she could see that she wasn’t lying. Much so because she’d never seen Evie this shy ever. 

“God, Evie.” Audrey sighs sympathetically. “If anybody should be apologizing it’s me. I mean, Mal was right when she said she didn’t know how we started hating each other and to be honest I haven’t got a clue either. I hope we can start all over.” 

Evie's smile brightens again, and she tilts her head softly. “We can most definitely start over.” 

Audrey tries not to blush so hard, because she thinks Evie looks angelic with the golden setting sun hitting her brown waves. “I would love that.” 

  
  


\- 

The next morning, Mal and Carlos make their way into the studio after a quick run to the nearest Starbucks for some iced coffee. They’re walking up the stairs, when Mal turns to Carlos and lifts her sunglasses from her face. 

“Dude, your curls are looking so healthy.” the blonde compliments. 

“I should give credit to you for that.” Carlos says as they make their way up the stairs. “I tried that new shampoo and conditioner you recommended and it does wonders.” 

“My mind for that.” says Mal, and Carlos laughs. 

The sound of distant shuffling behind the door to the dance room distracts their conversation for a moment. It was closed, and from the bottom it could be noticed that the lights were on. Carlos opens it and yelps, and Mal damn near drops her iced coffee at the sight of Audrey and Evie full on making out in the middle of the room. The two jump apart when they hear Mal and Carlos screaming and cackling. 

“I’m sorry, were we interrupting anything?” Carlos laughs, which makes Evie take one of her pointe shoes and chucks it toward where he was standing, bashfully cursing them to get out. He dodges the flying shoe, still doubling over. 

Boy, do Mal and Carlos have quite a story they’ve got to share with Uma and the others. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to give kudos and comments! love u


End file.
